


Старость-1 (14/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [19]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "18) Старость: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе стареют. - Ник Гримшоу"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старость-1 (14/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Старость-1  
> Размер: 248 слов  
> Фандом: Radio 1 RPF, One Direction RPF  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Ник Гримшоу, Гарри Стайлз  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для Chumy на заявку "18) Старость: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе стареют. - Ник Гримшоу"

Их продолжают фотографировать вместе, пусть уже не так много – хотя никого не фотографируют так много, как Гарри Стайлза в 2013. Продолжают изредка писать приевшиеся заголовки "Друзья или?..." Ник на это обычно качает головой и ругается.  
– Я был женат почти двадцать пять лет, они даже тогда не давали нам покоя.  
– Ты был женат семь лет, – по привычке пытается отбросить волосы Гарри.  
– Для меня надо умножать в три раза, – стандартно оправдывается Ник.  
Сегодня они гуляют по ярмарке и лениво осматривают прилавки.  
– "Ретро", – с выражением читает Гарри. – В наше время это...  
– Ой, Стайлз, в ваше время, – закатывает глаза Ник. – Вот в наше время!  
Гарри смеется, и Ник разглядывает его лицо – все то же, знакомое, известное лицо. Две морщины здесь, три складки там. Следы людей, событий, дней. Важных моментов, когда Ник был рядом.  
– Как ты думаешь, вот это, в гостиную?  
Гарри поднимает что-то, название чему Ник не знает и не хочет узнавать.  
– А что скажет муженек?  
Гарри по мультяшному хмурится. Даже сейчас это действует.  
– Ну, твой дом, твоя семья, тебе разбираться. Считай это подарком. В честь чего-нибудь, – Ник платит и сует неясный предмет в руки Гарри.  
– Ты сегодня к нам на ужин? – интересуется тот.  
– Не могу. Свидание вслепую.  
– Ты что, серьезно, – смеется Гарри.  
– Увы, заставили. Загляну завтра. Готовь вино, я буду долго на все жаловаться.  
Гарри улыбается и свободной рукой слегка пожимает ладонь Ника. Идет к выходу. Ник смотрит ему вслед и ругается под нос – то, что твой лучший друг намного младше тебя, обидно в тридцать лет. И куда обиднее в шестьдесят.


End file.
